Dragonsky
"Whenever the enemy tries to make the situation hot for me, I make it ten times hotter for them." Dragonsky is one of the oldest members of the Oktober Guard but age does not seem to be a factor to this man as he continues to serve in the name of his homeland. He can operate just about every ground vehicle in the Russian arsenal, be it a 4-WD or a tank. His experience and intuition will guide him through, and his impressive skill and reckless abandon can often scare the enemy into a hasty retreat. His favorite weapon, though, is a flamethrower of his own design which is quite powerful and surprising with its range and ferocity. He can aim a fiery blast with amazing precision and never seems to be bothered by the intense heat. A former member of the Soviet Army, Dragonsky joined the Oktober Guard as the team's mechanic, welder, and incendiary weapons expert. He has combined all three skills to build custom-designed fire-blasting attachments for the team's vehicles. The obsession with flames may be attributed to his youth when invaders plowed through in their tanks and he joined his countrymen in warding them off with Molotov cocktails. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Dragonsky is The code name used by Russian Army Starshina (Master-Sergeant) Andrei Freisov. Later in life, Moscow native Dragonsky became a member of the Soviet Army, but his service to his country goes back further than almost any of his comrades. Rumor has it that during the Nazis' invasion of Russia, Dragonsky -- at only five years old -- tossed Molotov cocktails at German tanks as they passed. At age six, he was present for the Battle of Stalingrad. After serving for years in the Army, Dragonsky was a late addition to the original Oktober Guard, and by then he was an old veteran. He served as the team's mechanic and was skilled at driving almost any vehicle, including a train traveling through Afghanistan, carrying a stolen laser weapon and his teammates while fending off Cobra attacks. He also served as the team's flamethrower, using the Soviets' latest flame-retardant suit and flamegun, which he called his "Zhukov zippo". After serving with the same team members for several years, Dragonsky witnessed the deaths of his teammates, Colonel Brekhov, Horrorshow, Schrage and Stormavik while rescuing a rebel leader El Jefe in Sierra Gordo. Only Dragonsky and Daina remained when they and a number of Joes were double-crossed and captured. The team soon added new members and teamed up with the G.I. Joe team on occasion. After the Soviet Union was dissolved, the Oktober Guard was disbanded, but its former members often worked together. Under Russian Colonel Red Star, the Guard -- including Dragonsky -- headed off into space on a mission with the Joes. Though other members of the Guard went on to meet the Joes once again, Dragonsky's current status is unknown. MUX/Theme History: With the rise of terror across the world, the Oktober Guard has been reassembled. OOC Notes Dragonsky's current status is now unknown Logs Players Dragonsky is available for application. Gallery dragonsky1.gif dragonsky2.gif dragonsky3.jpg References * Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe flamethrowers Category:FCs Category:Oktober Guard Category:Humans Category:Male Characters